Try It
by emily'sshadow
Summary: JJ and Emily decide to try a romantic relationship. Basically, a very short smut oneshot


It's the second time we've been in New Orleans in a short amount of time. Will was wanted to take me out to dinner after the case. I didn't want to hurt his feeling because he is a good guy but I also didn't want to go. Will says, "So what do you say? I'll take you out to a little Italian restaraunt, order some wine. And we can-" I cut him off, "I'm sorry, Will, I just can't." "Well why not, JJ?" I hate his accent so much. It makes me want to just punch him in the face. "Because I'm dating somebody." "Do I know this somebody." I have to think quickly. "It's... Emily," I say quickly, seeing her walking across the bullpen. He sputters, "A woman? You're dating a woman?" "Yes. I love her very much," I say. "Well, congratulations, I guess," he says awkwardly and then walks away. Emily walks in just as he's walking out. He makes a sort of nod towards her. "What's up with him?" She asks. "I told him we're dating." "What?" Emily asks, confused. "I'm sorry," I say. "He wanted to take me to dinner and I didn't know how to say no without hurting his feelings so I just told him I was dating something. And then he asked who and I saw you and then I said your name before I could even stop myself. Emily, so I'm sorry," I ramble. "JJ, it's all right. I told people a lot worse when being asked on a date. Besides dating me isn't _that_ bad," she says, a goofy grin on her face. I smile and whisper, Thank you."

Emily and I share a hotel room. "Italian?" Emily asks, laughing. "He does know that if you wanted Italian there is like the sassiest Italian person I know on this very team." I snicker. She walks back into the bathroom spits her toothpaste out and then come to lay on my bed on her stomach. I laugh. "What?" She asks, smiling. "Just thinking." "About?" "Me and you." "What about us?" She asks, becoming more curious. "What if we were a couple. Like just imagine _us_ together..." I tell her. She lays there, thinking for a minute. "Do you think we would be a good couple?" She asks, propping herself up on her hands. "Yeah. I do. I don't know, it just seems so... different, I guess." "Maybe we could... try it?" She asks, unsure of herself. I sit there for a moment, thinking. "Come here," I say, pulling her hand. She crawls up the bed, sitting up in front of me. I lean in slightly. I can feel myself trembling slightly, adrenaline coursing through me. I wrap one arm around her neck bringing her face closer to mine and resting my other hand on her cheek. Her lips touch mine gently, barely. I press into her, confident. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip. Her mouth opens, warm and inviting. Our tongues battle. All I can taste is toothpaste.

I wake up the next morning and instead of being in her bed, Emily is beside me. I smile, remembering last night. We are going to try and be a couple for a day. I look at a text on my phone from Hotch. "Wheels up in an hour." It was sent 15 minutes ago. I take a shower and get ready and when I get out of the bathroom, Emily is sitting up in the bed. "If we were at my apartment I would have had you breakfast but... We've got about thirty minutes before we leave." She rubs her eyes. "I'm not sure if I had a dream last night or not." "What happened?" I ask, trying to fake curiosity. She looks at me, questioning whether or not she should tell me. I walk closer to her and press my lips gently to hers. When we pull away she says, "Well I guess it wasn't a dream or you just read my mind Jennifer Jareau." "Hmm. I guess we'll never know, Emily Prentiss." I ruffle her hair lightly. "Get a shower. When we get back to D.C. I'll make you food to make up for not having breakfast this morning." She looks a little wonderstruck. "Hurry Prentiss! Wouldn't wanna be late. People might think we were fooling around." She scrambles to get up. She's so easy to get worked up. I brush my hair and allow it to hang down naturally. Emily straightened hers and then we grabbed our go bags and walked to the lobby of the hotel to see the rest of the team. After boarding the plane, Emily and I sit together near the window. Reid, of course, fell asleep. Derek is listening to music. Hotch fell asleep while reading a file. Dave looked at files and tried writing his book. Emily and I talk quietly. We are sitting next to each other rather than across from each other. She keeps her hand on the inside of my thigh, grazing it gently, inching every hour closer to my center. "Emily," I say. "Want me to stop?" She asks. "No. I want you actually fucking touch me," I say quietly. She chuckles, "Right here." "I don't care, Em." I push her hand up further. Emily looks around, making sure nobody is looking to make sure nobody sees and pushes her hand against me. I feel her hand through the fabric. Her fingers make contact with my clit through my clothes. "Em. I want you." She leans in close to my ear, "Looks like when we get back to D.C., I'll be eating something other than food."

We get back to my apartment and immediately I start taking her clothes off her. I begin unbuttoning her shirt, exposing the black bra she had on. I push my mouth against hers, separating her lips with my tongue. She holds my waist, tracing it down to my hip and around to my ass. I pull her against me before she starts fumbling with the button off my pants. I hear them unzip and they pool at my feet. I step out of them and my shoes. I pull the rest of the shirt off her. I unclip her bra leaving her plump breasts exposed. I break away from her mouth and suck her nipple into my mouth. She runs her fingers through my hair. "Jennifer." I come back to her mouth and suddenly we are in my bedroom. I take her belt off her and pull her pants off before pushing her onto my bed and removing my shirt. "Jesus Christ," she says. I put hand over her black underwear but not touching her. "JJ, please." "Please what?" "Please touch me." She squirms. I drag the underwear off her legs slowly. She stifles a scream with a pillow. I place my thumb over her clit and circle it. I push two fingers inside her. "JJ! Please,oh my god!" It doesn't take me long to find her g-spot. "Oh my god, fuck. Right there," she moans. "Jennifer! I'm going to-" she doesn't have time to finish her sentence before her juices squirt out of her. I lower my mouth to her center and press my tongue to her and lap her juices. I collapse beside her. "Wow," Emily whispers. "That was... amazing. Thank you." "You'll get plenty of that," I smirk. "Now let me return the favor."


End file.
